


Ode to Darth Raydor

by GunRoswell (GunRoswall)



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Darth Raydor, Gen, Homage, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An homage to the one and only, Darth Raydor<br/>( gunroswell.wordpress.com/2015/05/04/ode-to-darth-raydor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Darth Raydor

_"May the force be with you"_

  
**Ode to Darth Raydor**

 

 _It is_  
_A no-brainer_  
_That_

_Sharon Raydor_

_Is_  
_A crusader_  
_A trader_  
_A saviour_  
_Even_  
_An entertainer_

 _In a_  
_Major_  
_Crime_

 _No failures_  
_Will she_  
_Tolerate_  
_Try not to_  
_Frustrate_  
_Or irritate_  
_She won't_  
_Hesitate_  
_To throw you_  
_In the brig_

 _If she won't_  
_Get her way_  
_There will be_  
_Hell to pay_

 _Still sassy_  
_Quite classy_  
_Stiletto heels_  
_To many_  
_Appeals_

 _Her motto_  
_In legato_  
_Always is_  
_With a bliss_

 _I must go_  
_First_


End file.
